


Sixth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Teasing, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean talks his little brother off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixth

**Author's Note:**

> Sixth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest. Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Nu-hu, Sammy, no stroking, just squeezing, like I said."

Sam groaned.  
"But Dean…I need to come, so bad, you have no idea how bad!"

"You said I could have whatever I want and I want this. You, just squeezing your cock and me, talking you off. This could’ve been so much worse, little brother, I could’ve forbidden you to touch your cock at all….so, where was I?

Oh yeah, imagine me, on my knees, spreading myself open for you, baby. I wanna take your big cock so freaking bad…can you imagine that for me? Ya see how my hole twitches? How much I want it, how much I want my little brother’s big cock in me?”

Dean leaned in and brushed his mouth wetly over Sam’s ear.

"Want you to fuck me so so bad, little brother", he moaned.

Sam gasped, his hips bucking upwards involuntarily. He squeezed his dripping cock one more time, hard, and CAME, his brother’s name on his lips.


End file.
